There for You
by DettyisLove
Summary: Holiday themed story. Detty Set after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

_**There for You**_

_**hi friends! here is a short holiday themed story. hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Betty! Please help!_

_I need you! _

_Come over to my place as soon as you can!_

Betty read the text from Daniel as she was just about to leave to her family's home in Queens.

It was Thanksgiving!

What could he possibly need help with?

Thankfully there was no stupid Sofia around to warrant her fashion consult this year. And he no longer worked at Mode, so there couldn't possibly be a Player emergency!

She sighed in annoyance when she dialed his number and he didn't answer.

As much as she loved the man he could be a real drama queen sometimes.

She fastened the tie on her coat as she texted him back.

_I'm on my way! I swear if you make me come all the way there to help you pick out a shirt for a slutty date we are no longer friends!_

She went downstairs and out of her building. She picked out her phone to his responding text.

_Lol, no, I promise there is no slutty date. I just need you!_

Betty bit her lip, trying not to let his words affect her. She wasn't sure why she always found herself feeling happy that he needed her.

Of course, part of her was annoyed that he was calling her on thanksgiving but the other part of her was sort of thrilled.

She missed him. She was sort of looking forward to seeing him.

Since they no longer worked together - with him working at Player and her quitting at both Player and at Mode to enroll in a journalism and editor course called Yeti - they hardly saw each other anymore.

While she didn't want anything to do with Player she had enjoyed working with him when she'd gotten back from her trip, but as much as she loved working with Daniel, she knew she had no future if she stayed at Player. And Mode wasn't really any better.

Quite frankly she wasn't sure why Daniel was staying; she knew his heart wasn't there. She wished he'd find something that called to him, something that gave him purpose, but who was she to tell him what to do.

Fifteen minutes later she was walking into his building. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see DJ on the other end opening it. "DJ!"

"Betty!" He hugged her and she hugged him back "I thought you were going back to France?"

He shook his head "no my papa convinced mes grandparents que me peux rester ici"

Betty smiled "aw that's great DJ, I'm so happy to hear that. I know Daniel is so much better with you in his life."

DJ smiled, and said with a laugh "no, je ne sais pas que c'est vrai. He is- how you say- going to burn the house down!"

Betty laughed and said "let's see what trouble your papa is causing, huh?"

He nodded with a grin as they walked in, DJ leading her to the kitchen where it looked like a tornado passed through. There were pots and pans and various food items everywhere, smoke was coming out of the oven, and there he was. Daniel was in a fitted black t-shirt and denim jeans, covered in some kind of white dust on his hair and clothes, looking frazzled as he opened the oven to have the smoke burst out.

She would have laughed, but quickly found the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the totally burnt and on fire turkey and partially spraying him in the process.

Meanwhile DJ was cracking up, laughing hysterically at the comical display.

"Ah, shit!" Daniel shouted dropping the turkey. Betty giggled, placing the fire extinguisher down "Daniel! Are you crazy? Please don't set your place on fire again."

DJ chuckled as Daniel let out a deep sigh as if he'd just come back from battle. Betty giggled alongside DJ at how funny Daniel looked like this.

He looked to them "very funny guys! Betty, please, I need your help" he surprised her when he took her hand in his and pulled her further into the kitchen.

Betty bit her lip, the warmth she felt in his touch gave her butterflies. "Daniel, you know I'm just as bad a cook as you are. What am I supposed to do?"

Daniel sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. Betty looked him over trying to fight back a smile at how flustered he looked, but still looked so cute. She felt her cheeks warm at her thoughts.

"I know, you're right. I don't know what to do." He pulled her close and whispered "this is DJ's first Thanksgiving. And with me. I uh… wanted to make it special"

Betty smiled as she looked at him "Daniel, that is very sweet, but DJ will be happy with anything. You don't have to set your house on fire to please him" she teased.

He shook his head "hah-hah, very funny, miss smarty pants."

She laughed and Daniel took in the sight of her; he seemed to check her out and smirked. She blushed, feeling flustered at the look in his eyes "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged, a smile on his face, his eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle "you look...nice"

"Nice?"

He smirked as he leaned just a bit closer, making her breath catch as the scent of his scintillating cologne swept over her at his closeness. "His voice was low as he said "actually, you look sort of...hot"

Betty's eyes grew in surprise at the compliment "I do?"

He smiled taking another appreciative look at her. She was wearing this long cherry red coat that was fitted in the waist and her hair was straight and pretty, and even with her glasses her eyes seemed brighter, noticing that she had on eye makeup.

He nodded with a smirk "this coat looks amazing on you. I like the red"

Betty blushed, her heart racing at his flirty comment. She couldn't believe Daniel just told her she looked hot. _Her?_ She wasn't sure how to respond "Um...so…"

He sighed "yeah, so...what do I do?"

"Hmm…" her eyes lit up "I have an idea. I'll be right back. DJ, please make sure your dad doesn't set the kitchen on fire!"

DJ nodded with a grin while Daniel shoved Betty causing her and DJ to laugh.

When Betty walked out of the kitchen Daniel looked to DJ who wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Daniel threw a burnt bread roll at him causing DJ to laugh and say "j'ai vu ca".

Daniel rolled his eyes "You saw nothing!" DJ laughed again.

Betty made it to the living room, she quickly took her phone out and made a call "hello, Papi…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**There for You**_

_**hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

When Betty got off the phone with her Papi, she felt so excited and quickly called Claire to tell her idea and plan for the evening. She always loved talking to Claire; she felt solace in her heart whenever she did and was so happy that she was just as excited with her idea.

"That's wonderful Betty! I'll text you soon."

"Thanks , I think this will be so fun."

Claire laughed, "likewise dear. See you soon"

Once Betty got off the phone she came back into the kitchen to see Daniel had managed to burn something else. "Daniel! _You_, mister, need to get away from the kitchen!" She took him by the hand and pulled him to the living room.

"What? But Betty, how do I cook?"

She laughed "you call that cooking? I never thought there would be anyone worse at cooking than I am."

DJ laughed, and Betty said, "You, me and DJ are on clean-up duty! Quick, let's clean this place up and then we will decorate. I can't believe you haven't put up your Christmas decorations yet!"

"I haven't really had a chance"

"Well, that's what you have me for" she said with a smile and started to take her coat off. Daniel looked her over, surprised by how pretty and stylish she looked today.

"Wow, you look so-"

Damn, since when had Betty become so beautiful and sexy. He felt warmth flood him at his sudden thoughts regarding his friend and felt at a loss with words to express how she was making him feel.

She smiled "nice?" She teased and he grinned "I was going to say beautiful"

She looked at him in surprise, but felt her cheeks warm at the flirty smile on his face.

Daniel was so surprised to see her look so amazing. Obviously, being away from Mode did her good.

Of course he missed her like crazy. She had always been the best part of his day and seeing how luminous she looked in her dress made him feel happy, like the rays of the sun were shining on him, especially since he didn't see her as often.

He loved how despite her more stylish look she still managed to radiate the same warmth and uniqueness that made her Betty. The mustard color of the lace dress was a perfect color on her; there was this pretty ruffle detail along the bodice and hem giving it that quirkiness that exemplified Betty. And the v neckline and the way it hugged her curves looked so amazing on her.

She was so pretty. His Betty was a beautiful sunshine butterfly. He smiled as he took her in. He was so glad that he still had her in his life. He couldn't imagine it without her.

Betty felt so confused at the way Daniel had complimented her and the beyond charming smile and look in his eyes. She couldn't believe he was looking at her this way.

She bit her lip, unsure how to respond, "so...let's get started, shall we?"

He smiled and took her coat and went to hang it by the door. She glanced at him while she came around the kitchen counter.

She glanced to a DJ and blushed when he shot her a wink, clearly having seen their interaction. She felt like her cheeks were on fire, but pretended like there was nothing different.

When Daniel joined them he said, "so, what's going to happen about food now?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that and just help me clean this disaster up, first!"

He shoved her gently, causing her to laugh.

For the next ten minutes, they cleaned up the disaster in the kitchen, wiping the counters and cleaning all the messed up dishes. Betty and DJ teased him quite a bit, causing Daniel roll his eyes. "Very funny you two. Ok, I suck at cooking, but you're no better missy! Your dad has told me about your boiling water fiasco and the burnt cookie disaster"

She shrugged as she picked up a few of the washed and dried plates "ok, you got me. I suck at cooking, too" she reached up to place them back on the upper shelf, but it was too high for her to reach, but suddenly she felt Daniel's hand on hers causing her to gasp; the warmth from him standing behind her, his body barely touching hers as he placed them for her made her heart momentarily stop beating in her chest.

What in the world was going on with her. She was feeling very different around him today. She wondered if the fact that it'd been a while since they saw each other all these weird feelings were coming about.

Was she completely crazy for loving being here with him so much?

She looked to him once he stepped back, his smile made her stomach flip. "Thanks…" she felt like her body was heating up.

He smiled "no problemo. You're so short" he teased. She blushed but moved past him. "Come on, now that we're done cleaning the kitchen, let's start decorating. Where are your Christmas decorations?"

He smiled as he listened to her babble on with DJ about how much she loved Christmas especially all the lights and decorations as he soon retrieved the box of decorations he had and placed it down on the floor in the living room, when Betty said "oh no! Daniel, you don't have a tree!"

He shrugged "do we need one?"

She came up to him and took his hand leading him away as DJ opened the box to see the decorations inside. She whispered "Daniel, I thought you wanted to make things special for DJ. This will also be his first Christmas in New York with you. I think it would be nice if you had a tree, but whatever you do I know DJ will be so happy, because he is here with you."

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "damn, you're right, Betty! I want to give him what I always wanted. I want him to feel loved"

She smiled "and he will, Daniel, no matter what you do as long as you do it from your heart"

He smiled and said, "you're right Betty. Let's get a tree, though. I have always wanted to decorate one with my son one day, and I guess that's now. But shit, are there any places open today?"

He noticed the bright smile on her face, "I think I know the perfect place!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**There for You**_

_**happy holidays! hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Daniel was feeling very grateful for Betty and her thinking. He was really excited to get a tree and decorate it with DJ. He remembered how much fun it was with Betty's family years ago and was eager to share that experience with his son.

He smiled and looked to DJ "Hey, DJ, buddy, we're going to go pick up a Christmas tree. Come on and wear a jacket so we can head out."

DJ nodded excitedly as he ran back into his room. Daniel watched as Betty slipped her coat back on, and when she looked to him he grinned, causing her to blush "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully "You seriously look so amazing today"

She bit her lip, her eyes on him, then said "do you really think that?"

He walked toward her, causing her heart to start hammering away, his smile soft "of course I do. You are beautiful, Betty and it's nice to see you in clothes that enhance it. And in _this_ you look insanely gorgeous."

She beamed, her eyes sparkling through her glasses "Aw really? Wow! thanks, Daniel. That is so sweet of you to say! I guess I have been dressing a _little_ nicer. After I quit Player and Mode Hilda and Justin bought me a new wardrobe to signify a new chapter in my life. I guess I _do_ feel more confident."

He smiled and stared at her as he was inches from her now.

How had Betty become so gorgeous? It was making him feel different about her, and the fact that they both no longer worked together made it impossible for him not to wonder about them.

As Betty stared up at him, she was practically holding her breath. Their eyes seemed to be held together by some invisible force. It became so intense she had to look away and nervously stammered "uh..."

He reached around her, allowing her to be engulfed in his enthralling proximity, his scent sending her heart into overdrive as he picked up his coat from behind her, his eyes on her the whole time, this flirty smile on his face.

What on earth was happening between them?

It was confusing her immensely, but somehow it also felt..._right_.

As Daniel put his coat on, he had this funny tingly feeling as he looked at Betty. Just being around her made him feel like anything was possible.

DJ came running over "je suis prét."

Daniel smiled "great, let's go"

Daniel looked to Betty "ready?"

Betty nodded with a smile, "I was born ready!" She stated playfully and both Daniel and DJ laughed.

"Lead the way Miss Suarez"

They got a cab and went on their way and Betty surprised them with a great place in between his and her home in Queens that had beautiful trees. "Wow, this place is great!"

There were lights all along outlining the walkways surrounding all the trees and there was a small hot chocolate stand nearby.

"We will find the perfect tree here!" Betty stated as she took in the site if lush trees.

After walking through and looking at all the trees, DJ and Daniel picked out a tree together. Once they finished with the tree DJ's eyes lit up when he saw a beautiful huskie and said "papa, can I go play?"

Daniel smiled "sure, bud"

DJ ran off happily and approached the man with the dog and started to pet him happily. Betty watched Daniel as he watched DJ play, a smile crossed her face. The smile on his face transformed to a smirk before he looked to her a shot her a playful wink.

She laughed and shoved him lightly. He grinned "what?"

She shrugged, "nothing, I just...I like seeing you like this."

He smiled in surprise. 'Oh ya, and how is that?"

She smiled "happy."

He smiled brighter, and she elaborated "I love seeing how much you care about DJ. I can see that he has been good for you."

Daniel was so thankful for Betty and her loving heart, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thanks Betty."

Betty's heart was doing all sorts of funny things today around Daniel, but she hugged him and teased "no problemo"

Daniel laughed as he pulled away. "Come on, let me get you some hot chocolate."

'Sure, thanks"

They got hot chocolate and sat at the bench watching DJ play. Betty took a sneaking glance at Daniel, but wasn't quite discreet enough, since he gave her another playful wink. She blushed, the chilled air making her cheeks color.

Daniel was enjoying spending time with Betty like this so much. She was looking so beautiful and noticing her watch him a few times gave him this sudden desire to kiss her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cool air and her lips looked so tempting as she sipped in the warm chocolate.

He wasn't sure how things felt so different between them but ever since she quit working for him and they saw each other less, he craved her presence and felt like everything was right in the world when she was around.

Not to mention she'd grown into this pretty hottie. He honestly didn't want to take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful. But she had always been beautiful. She was special and the best thing that ever happened to him. He was so glad they were here like this.

"So…"

She looked to him curiously "so?"

He smirked "how are you, Betty? I've missed you."

She tried to hide her smile when she took a sip from her chocolate "uh...I'm doing great, actually. I'm in this young editor in training course called YETI. Funny enough Marc is in my class and is my partner."

"What? That's… well, how is that?" He asked with a laugh.

She giggled "surprisingly fun! He is not as mean to me and actually he told me he was proud of me for doing my own thing and also teased me about finally looking fashionable and said that of course it'd be when I no longer worked at a fashion magazine. And since he is besties with Amanda we've gotten lunch all together a few times. So I guess, we're becoming friends now."

Daniel chuckled "wow, well, I guess that's good."

She nodded "mhm… and I've started my own blog. It's nothing that impressive but I enjoy writing about things that matter"

He smiled "that's amazing Betty. What is your blog called?"

"Be Inspired with Betty Suarez"

He took out his phone and beamed when he found it as he searched for it. "wow, look at that. I'm so proud of you, Betty"

Betty had butterflies at the sweet look in his eyes "thanks…"

He looked to her and their eyes met and it felt like time stood still, but Daniel smiled as he said "hey, look, it's snowing."

She smiled as he held his palm out to catch some snowflakes.

'I've missed you, too!" she found herself saying.

Daniel looked to her again with a happy smile. "Thank goodness! I was worried you were going to want nothing to do with me once you quit. I know I was a bit needy when you worked for me."

She shrugged with a teasing smile "a _little_, but I like when you need me"

He chuckled "oh yah?"

She blushed, and said "my family always teased me when you would call and I would tell them I had to go because you needed me. They even had a little chant every time I brought you up"

He laughed heartily "what was it?"

She blushed more "_Daniel needs me! _And they would sing it all together like they'd rehearsed it."

He chuckled "wow, I feel so special that even your family knew that I needed you so much"

She bit her lip, her heart skipping at how much she enjoyed hearing his laugh.

Daniel looked at her with a warm smile, "I'm so glad you missed me, too, Betty. It's hard not seeing you everyday. I find myself wanting to call or text you about everything at all hours of the day and night. DJ has picked on me a few times and joked that I can't live without you."

She laughed, but said "you know you can always call me, Daniel. To be honest, it's been hard for me too. There are days when I check my phone constantly thinking you'd call or text me with an errand, and then I'd remember we don't work together. And I have definitely thought of texting or calling you. It's weird not seeing you all the time. I feel...well, like... something is missing." She said in a soft tone.

Daniel felt like his heart had done a black flip at her revelation.

So she missed him just as much as he missed her. That was great. Now, he wasn't the only one who felt incomplete without her.

"That's great! I mean, uh...I'm uh, hell, I'm glad you missed me too, Betty!"

She surprised him by pulling him close and placing a kiss to his cheek.

He looked at her in surprise but then grinned "what was that for?"

She shrugged, though couldn't stop her blushing, and the smile on her face "I couldn't help it. You sound so cute!"

He chuckled "gee, thanks, I guess, but don't you think I'm hot and incredibly sexy?" He teased.

She blushed, but said jokingly "nah, me? I would never put Daniel Meade and hot in the same sentence!"

He shoved her causing her to giggle. "Very funny, missy. You're gonna pay for that!"

She laughed "you know I'm joking Daniel. Of course, I think you're incredibly handsome, and ok! yes, you're hot! You know you are."

He smirked "sure I do, but it's nice hearing you say it!" He shot her a wink.

She shook her head with a smile and said, "maybe we should get back so we have time to decorate before- uh…"

He smirked "before what?"

She shook her head "nothing, just trust me, okay?"

He smiled "I trust you with my life."

Betty smiled as they got up and met DJ who told them all about his new huskie friend, Ophelia, and that he wanted a dog just like her, and lucky for them she had just had puppies. "Please, papa, I will take good care and do everything! I promise papa."

Daniel sighed "uh...I'm not sure bud. It's a lot of work. We'll see ok" Daniel got the number for Ophelia's owner. DJ nodded but had a disappointed look on his face.

Once they got a cab with the tree they chosen strapped over, Betty tried to cheer DJ up on the drive. "Hey DJ, so tell me what has been your favorite thing that you've seen or done since you've been here?"

DJ smiled as he glanced to Daniel "when my papa took me to a baseball game. We had much fun!"

"Aww… that's great DJ. Did you get hotdogs and nachos?"

DJ nodded "Oui and papa also got me a- how you say - ah mit et hat"

"Aww"

Daniel placed his arm around DJ. DJ beamed and said "papa promised he was going to be une touriste avec moi."

"Oh, that sounds so much fun!" She stated and DJ grinned "Betty, you must come, aussi! We shall have more fun"

Daniel smiled brighter "Yah, Betty, you should definitely come with us!"

Betty beamed "really? I would love that! I know this sounds crazy, but I've lived in New York my whole life and I'd still never been to the Statue of Liberty or gone to the top floor of the Empire State Building."

"Well, this is your chance, and besides, we would love your company " Daniel said, his eyes meeting hers. Betty felt flutters in her stomach as she returned his smile "ok…"

DJ glanced between them and smiled.

"So, great, between now and Christmas we are definitely doing this!" Daniel suggested. Betty nodded "ok… oh it will be so pretty with the snow"

Daniel smiled "Yah, just like your blizzard"

Betty's heart skipped a beat "you remember that?"

He nodded with a brighter smile "of course I remember that. It was the best date I'd ever been on."

Her eyes grew "date?"

DJ was watching them curiously, but tried to pretend he wasn't. Daniel shrugged "uh...yah, it sort of...felt like a date. I had so much fun with you and you looked so-"

"What?" She asked in a whisper, not sure if this was real. He smiled "beautiful"

She looked at him in surprise, her eyes become glossy. DJ nudged his dad "oh- la la papa, you and Betty have had un soirée?"

Betty blushed and Daniel shrugged "well, we were friends. And were getting to know each other."

DJ wiggled his eyebrows playfully "did you kiss?"

Daniel shoved DJ causing him to laugh as Betty giggled, though she was blushing.

"Oh great, what do you know, we're here!" Daniel got out quickly as the cab parked in front of his building.

Betty bit her lip, her heart racing frantically, when DJ shot her a wink. She pushed him gently as he was getting out of the car and he laughed.

She bit her lip as Daniel distracted himself with removing the ties around the tree. She couldn't believe he remembered that night let alone actually said it felt like a date. She took a breath, wondering how on earth she was going to act normal.

This day was already making these strange feelings about him come to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There for You**_

_hope you enjoy this story! _

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Once they all got the tree inside they plopped it in the living room by the windows. "Now, we can put decorations?" DJ asked as he picked out some ornaments.

Betty nodded as she took her coat off and came over "yep, we should make some ornaments, too!"

'Yes!" DJ responded excitedly. Betty sat over by him and they started to take out more decorations. Daniel felt so lucky to have Betty here like this, remembering the time he decorated the tree with her family. Only it would be better now with his son and best friend.

When she looked to him with a smile, he couldn't keep himself away from her much longer, and finally came over and joined them. As soon as he was beside her she tossed several long strands of tinsel around him. He picked some up and threw them at her causing her to laugh and push him away.

Betty had a million butterflies at the playful look in Daniel's eyes and blushed when she saw DJ roll his eyes as he caught them playing with the tinsel like a couple of teenagers.

They spent the next few hours making some ornaments and decorating both the tree and his apartment making it look so amazing and festive, and quite magical.

"Wow, c'est magnifique, Betty!" DJ said as they put the last ornament on the tree.

Betty smiled "it looks so beautiful here, now!"

Daniel stood beside her, "Yah, but that was true the moment you got here."

She looked to him with a surprised smile. He was looking at her with the warmest most incredible smile. Her stomach was aflutter at his comment. She was amazed that he actually said that about her. She couldn't stop herself from thanking him with a hug.

Why did he have to go and say stuff like that? It was hard enough to resist him, but when he said stuff like that to her, she didn't know what to do with herself.

The man was frustratingly irresistible and charming.

As soon as her arms wrapped around him, Daniel hugged her back pulling her in closer.

When she pulled away she looked at him and whispered "thank you"

"No problemo" he said playfully. She giggled, then said "we make such a great team. Look how amazing your tree looks. And the great thing is you get to keep it even after Christmas"

Daniel smiled, "Yah, that is pretty cool, I admit, but you're going to have to come by to make sure I don't let it die"

She smirked "what would you do without me?"

He smirked, "honestly, not much. You make my life a million times brighter. I'm pretty sure I'd be lost without you."

She smiled, when DJ finally blurted "oh, mon dieu! Would you kiss her already?' He pushed them both under the doorway of the balcony where it seems he hung a sprig of mistletoe overhead.

Betty blushed while Daniel looked just as embarrassed, but looked to Betty with a flirty smile. Betty felt like her cheeks were on fire as he looked at her expectantly.

Daniel felt like his heart was going to jump itself off the balcony as they stood inches apart. She was looking so incredibly beautiful, especially with all the glittering Christmas lights casting this colorful and ethereal glow on her, making her look so radiant and enchanting.

The sweet look in her eyes didn't help in the matter, and then glancing at her tempting lips. He felt like he was holding his breath, as they seemed to be staring at each other unsure who should make the first move.

After a moment he decided to forgo this whole crazy ordeal when he noticed Betty glance to DJ as if she were going to protest or decline the frivolous tradition, but then she surprised them all when she pulled on the tie he had loosened around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

His heart skipped in his chest but he quickly wrapped his arms around her wanting this to last forever. His Betty was so freaking perfect, her beautiful lips, the passion in her kiss, her caring spirit, it was all so beautiful. So amazingly Betty.

Betty knew it was pretty bold of her to kiss Daniel, but she couldn't seem to stop herself, especially with how amazing he was being today and how gosh darn hot the man was, and with the perfect opportunity presenting itself!

Even if it was just for this one moment it was worth it. His lips were amazing and it felt as though they fit together perfectly. He also smelled intoxicating and elemental, like he was made of diamonds, with a hint of cinnamon and Christmas. It was mesmerizing!

In this moment it felt as though they were made for each other.

His hands found their way in her hair and she nearly melted on the spot as he seemed to kiss her with an intense caring passion. The magnitude of the moment seemed to hit her all at once and she fought back the glossiness in her eyes, and finally let go of him, feeling breathless, and like she was floating.

They stared at each other in shock, when DJ exclaimed, with surprised eyes "woah"

'"Woah" they both reiterated as they continued to stare at each other, trying to come back to earth from that space-soaring kiss. DJ chuckled and said "mon dieu, papa, you are both fools for one another!"

Betty bit her lip, blushing, feeling flustered and nervous from the mind-blowing kiss she just shared with her former boss and now best friend.

Daniel cleared his throat "uh…"he ran his hand through his hair, his heart still racing from the crazy, earth-shattering kiss he just had with his sweet and seriously amazing Betty, who he desperately wanted to kiss again. "Uh… I uh…" he was actually speechless!

He finally let out a deep breath and said "uh… thanks for helping us out today. I feel bad we took you away from your family" he said, his voice still a little choppy.

She blushed and nodded dumbly "mhm, no problemo"

He grinned, when she shook her head, trying to snap herself back "I mean…" there was a chime sound and Betty walked over to where her coat was draped on the chair and picked out her phone from the coat pocket and smiled as she read the text, her eyes shining in delight.

"Yay! They're here!" She said as she ran to the front door. He watched her in confusion, then looked to DJ who wiggled his eyebrows playfully, resulting in Daniel to shove him.

DJ laughed, but then his eyes grew bright when he saw his who was at the door.

"Aw Mrs Meade!" Betty hugged the woman happily. "Betty, oh, I'm so happy to see you, dear! I've missed you"

"grandma Claire!" DJ ran over and hugged her tightly "DJ, I'm so happy to see you!"

He nodded "moi aussi!"

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Daniel joined them and hugged her in surprise, and then his eyes grew when he saw Betty's father, nephew and sister all carrying platters of food as they came inside. "Mr Suarez!"

Ignacio smiled "Daniel, mijo, it seems it is our turn to bring the holiday to you"

Daniel smiled brightly "Wow, thanks Mr Suarez, that is so kind of you" he hugged the man who truthfully was more of a father to him than his own dad.

"Ee Betty! Oh, it's so beautiful in here!" Hilda hugged her sister as she came in followed by Justin who said "OMG! This. Is. So. Cool!"

Betty laughed as she took the bags from his hand. "I'm so glad you guys were happy to come by"

'Uh, duh! When do we ever get a chance to have a fancy thanksgiving in a fancy loft in manhattan?" Justin said as he walked over to the large balcony windows. Betty and Hilda laughed.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here" Daniel said as he hung up her coat by the door. She smiled "me too, dear. It was Betty's idea. She said you were in need of a thanksgiving do-ever, and I thought we could all use one. It's been a long time since we had a family dinner, let alone on thanksgiving. I'm just so happy that Betty was here for you and came up with such an idea."

Daniel smiled, then his eyes met Betty who blushed before she looked to him, this sweet smile on her face. How was he so lucky to have someone like Betty in his life.

Once everyone settled in and were setting up the table with all the food, Daniel found his way to Betty over by the Christmas tree and said "hey"

She smiled "hey"

He chuckled, but then his eyes softened as he looked at her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "Thanks"

She smiled, "You don't have to thank me Daniel."

"Still...you didn't have to do any of this, but… damn, you're Betty and you're amazing and I don't know where I'd be without you"

Betty bit her lip, seeing the sincerity and thankfulness in his eyes, her own became glossy. "I'm happy to do it. Look" she gestured with her eyes at their families laughing and talking together as they were fixing everything.

He felt like his heart was expanding; when he looked to her she had that amazing Betty smile. He picked up her hand and placed a sweet kiss.

"So…"

She blushed "so?"

He smiled "that was some kiss before, huh?"

Her cheeks flamed, but she nodded, feeling breathless in remembrance "uh-huh"

He grinned, leaning close to her, their shoulders touching, his mouth just inches from her ear as he whispered "Good, because I can't wait to kiss you under the mistletoe again." His lips barely brushed her cheek before he left her standing there, her skin tingling, her senses heightened at how darn hot he was.

She sighed, as she stared after him. He made over by DJ and justin, then caught her watching and shot her a playful wink. She blushed, but rolled her eyes at how annoying he can be.

Very annoying. Annoying and infuriatingly sexy!

_How in the world was she going to resist him now?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**There for you**_

_**hope you guys enjoy! this will be the last Thanksgiving themed chapter. please forgive my delay in keeping up with the holidays. lol :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

When Betty made it over to her sister and nephew, her sister was quick to call her out, pulling her close and whispering, though too loud for her liking, "omg, Betty! First, I am so excited that we are here, second, you are looking so beautiful and third…so... what is the deal with you and Daniel, huh?" She shot her a flirty wink.

Betty blushed, but tried to act nonchalant "thanks, but what deal? There's no deal, Hilda! I think you're seeing stuff!"

Hilda smirked, "mhm, I'm seeing you two take sneaky glances and smiles at each other like a couple of love sick teenagers"

"Hilda, shh, there's nothing going on. We're friends"

"Sure. 'Friends!' Friends who secretly want each other!"

Betty grabbed her sister's arm pulling her away so no one could overhear "Hilda, will you please be quiet? Look, we might have had a few...flirty moments today, and…we-" she bit her lip, unable to keep her face from warming, contemplating whether or not she should confess about their kiss from earlier, when Hilda was too smart for her and said "omg, Betty, did you kiss Daniel?"

Betty's eyes grew in panic as she slapped her arm instinctively "ow! Betty!" Hilda yelled as she rubbed her arm, causing everyone to look at them in wonder.

Betty blushed "uh…", then pulled her over by the Christmas tree so they were farther away.

"Hilda! Everyone will hear you!" Betty sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, but I'm right, aren't I?" Hilda smirked.

Betty blushed "maybe"

Hilda laughed, "Wow, sis, good for you! I say it's about damn time you kissed that man! You've always been crazy about him! I'm sure you looking so hot now made him crazy for you, too, huh? But I swear if he hurts my baby sister I will not hesitate to kick his fancy ass across the Brooklyn bridge!"

"Hilda, for the love of God, will you please shut up?! Ugh, why do you have to be so loud all the time?" Betty said in annoyance as she left her sister staring after her "me? Oh, and what about you, miss bossy pants!" She followed Betty.

Betty rolled her eyes "Hilda, fine, I'm bossy, ok? So what! At least I'm not nosy!" Betty stood her ground. Hilda chuckled and hugged her "Betty, will you loosen up? So… how was the kiss?"

Betty blushed crimson, trying not to look over to where Daniel was helping her father, but failed miserably. He must have felt her watching him, too, because he looked to her with a flirty smile. She bit her lip, failing at keeping back the silly smile off her own face.

Hilda laughed "damn, girl, must've been some kiss" she smacked her on the butt before heading over to Justin and whispering conspiratorially to him and DJ.

Betty blushed brighter when she saw that Daniel had still been watching her, and wiggled his eyebrows playfully as she rubbed her butt where her annoying sister had smacked her.

"Betty, dear?"

'Hm…" she responded distractedly, then looked to Claire as she appeared next to her "Mrs Meade!" She blushed seeing that she noticed her and Daniel looking at each other, as she was smirking curiously. 'Sorry, I was distracted." She felt like her face was heating up.

'Mm, I see…" Claire laughed and Betty blushed.

Claire smirked, though said "I didn't get the chance to tell you Betty, but I have an old friend in London who I may have told about you possibly being interested in an executive position at an international magazine that he is starting up in the next few months."

Betty's eyes grew in surprise and shock "What?! Oh my god, Mrs Meade, thank you so much! I can't believe you did that!" Betty hugged her tightly; Claire laughed, "that's not all, I also may have shared your blog with him and he told me he was stopping in after the new year and would like to set up an interview with you, if you like"

"Are you kidding? Ee! That's so exciting! Thank you! Yes, I would love that! Eek!"

Claire laughed as she received Betty's second hug, but held her at arm's length "now, tell me, Betty, I'm dying to know what on Earth is going on between you and my son?"

Betty blushed "what? Uh, nothing...we just, we're only-" she stammered nervously, but thankfully Daniel came over and said "hey, dinner is ready."

Claire smiled "yes, darling, you can have Betty, back" she teased and Daniel's face reddened "What uh… what are you talking about mom? I was just-"

Claire laughed as she left to join the rest of the gang over by the table.

Betty blushed as it seemed she and Daniel were not as inconspicuous as they thought they were being since everyone seemed to notice the looks they'd been sharing and felt it necessary to comment on them.

"So...dinner's ready" she said and went over to the table. Daniel tried to hide his smirk, but dammit, she was so freaking cute when she was nervous.

He simply had to kiss Betty again! She was so darn cute and irresistible. He wasn't sure he could wait until they 'happened' to be under the mistletoe.

He looked over to hear everyone shouting about where they were going to sit, practically leaving Betty standing by the last remaining seat which he realized was going to also be next to him. He chuckled when he stood by her and she rolled her eyes in annoyance "guys! Ugh…" she took the seat, looking up to him.

He grinned, as he took the seat beside her. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm happy to sit next to you"

Betty blushed as she whispered "yes, but, my sister, nephew and your son conspired to have it this way."

He laughed. She shoved him, causing him to laugh more.

Ignacio cleared his throat "ehm, Daniel, would you like to cut the turkey?"

Daniel looked to him in surprise "oh, uh, thanks Mr Suarez, but actually I'd like if you did the honors, sir. I'm already so grateful that you all decided to share your thanksgiving with me and DJ."

"We are simply returning the favor. We were grateful to you for getting us that Christmas tree and helping us decorate it. We were happy to be able to help you."

Daniel smiled, feeling really lucky that they were so kind, when Justin contributed "Yah, and this is so much cooler being here. It looks awesome! I can't wait to tell my friends at school."

Daniel laughed. DJ stood up and spoke "ehm… and I want to say, merci Papa, for wanting to make everything nice for me, but c'est much more speciál avec grandma Claire et Betty's family."

Daniel got up and went over to hug him "thanks buddy. I would have to agree. Uh… this is going to sound really cheesy, but I have to thank Betty, because if it weren't for her, well, for one thing, I'm pretty sure I would have burned this place down."

Everyone laughed. Daniel grinned "and we are all here together because of her and like DJ said it is much more special with all of you here. So... thanks Betty."

"Yay Betty!" Hilda cheered, followed by Justin and DJ to chime in. Betty bit her lip, her face flooding with warmth at the attention.

Claire smiled "I have always liked you and your family, Betty. You all helped me in a very difficult time. I couldn't be more grateful to you all for your generosity; and Betty, you have helped my family in ways I can't begin to thank you for. I'm very happy that you thought of bringing us all together. That is what you are great at doing. No matter the differences, you have a gift of uniting everyone"

Betty's eyes were becoming glossy. 'Thank you" she whispered feeling a bit overwhelmed by everyone's praises.

Ignacio had a warm smile on his face "it is times like these I wish my Rosa was still here; but seeing my beautiful girls grow into two such wonderful and strong young women makes me know that she is still with us."

Betty and Hilda both had tears in their eyes at their father's words, and Betty was surprised when Daniel took her hand in his in a comforting gesture. She looked to him with a smile.

There was a sudden knock at the door, making everyone look at each other in confusion. Daniel got up and went to the door, surprised when he opened it to see "Alexis! Wow, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock; she smiled "I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but I really wanted to be here. I missed you. I hope it's ok"

He smiled and hugged her. It had been a rough couple of months trying to make amends with Alexis, for not only cheating him out of Mode, but also coming to find out who DJ's real father was. But after coming to terms that DJ would officially be _his_ son, he was able to forgive her.

"Yah, I'm glad you're here."

"Alexis, dear, I'm so happy to see you here!" Claire hugged her. Daniel looked confused "wait, did you not know she was coming by, mom?"

Alexis smiled "actually, Betty invited me" she said as Betty walked over. Claire and Daniel looked to Betty with a smile. "Well, that's wonderful; you're just in time." Claire said leading her in.

As they headed over to join everyone at the table, Daniel grabbed Betty's hand stopping her and pulling her back. Betty felt like her heart was lifting in the sky as she stared at Daniel; he was inches from her, the look in his eyes making her heart start to beat faster. He smiled and said "you're amazing, you know that?"

She blushed, looking down, but making her gasp softly when she felt his hand on her cheek making her look to him in surprise. They stared at each other for a few seconds when they heard "uh, helloooo, we're all _waiting_!" Hilda stated in a teasing tone causing everyone else to laugh.

Betty blushed, and Daniel laughed as he dropped his hand from her face. "You created this madness."

She laughed "ugh, you're right. This is all my fault. What was I thinking?"

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully "about me"

Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled "You wish" she shook her head walking away. He chuckled and followed. Once everyone was seated, again forcing Betty and Daniel to sit next to each other, Mr Suarez carved the turkey and they started to serve the food.

Daniel leaned next to Betty as everyone was getting their food and enjoying the shared company and whispered "See what you did."

She bit her lip looking to him, feeling this overwhelming sense of gratitude and love that she _was_ able to do this, and being here with Daniel made these feelings she never realized she had for Daniel surface.


	6. Chapter 6

_**There for You**_

_**I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter ready to post tonight =)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Everyone was enjoying the combined dinner, talking and joking around as they ate,as though they truly were one big family.

However, Betty couldn't seem to focus on anything but the magnetic pull she felt toward Daniel as he was sitting next to her, on occasion leaning into her to whisper something in her ear, in that unfairly sexy voice of his that made pins travel down her body, the warmth of his closeness tethering her to him.

Or when he'd look to her with that darn gorgeous smile, that was somehow both sweet and flirty.

Or hearing his surprisingly endearing laugh. Or the sweet, yet sexy look in his eyes as he said something to her or looked at her.

She was going mad!

How could one kiss make her suddenly crazy for him?

Who was she kidding, here? Her sister was right, she had always been crazy about the man. He was so charming!

_And hot!_

When they'd cleaned up his place from his earlier cooking disaster, he'd changed into cleaner clothes, and was currently wearing this dark navy button up and had a purple and blue tie. The man knew how to look good. Not that he wasn't naturally so handsome, but seeing how much effort he put into his attire made him somehow _more_ handsome.

She felt butterflies when he leaned next to her and said "hey, so, which pie do you want, Betty? Apple or pumpkin?" Though it was a simple and innocent question, the low luring quality of his voice and his closeness made her a little flustered. "hm?"

He smirked, "apple or pumpkin?"

She blushed "uh...I think I'll be back." She excused herself and went into the restroom, splashing her face with cold water. "Get a hold of yourself, Betty?"

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss Betty again. He found himself needing to be closer to her. Despite the fact that they were sitting next to each other; it was like there was a magnet pulling him to her. So he told her silly things just to be able to lean closer to her. Half the time he wasn't sure what the hell he was saying to her, or if it made any sense at all.

She also smelled super pretty. Like chocolate and Christmas. And her looking so freaking gorgeous today didn't help in the matter.

He picked up a spoonful of his pie with some whipped cream, his mind suddenly imagining whip cream on her lip and needing to kiss her to clean it off.

Shit! What the hell?

He picked up his glass of water and took a large drink, feeling like the room was suddenly burning up. He watched her come back over, his heart racing as her eyes met his and she smiled at him in her sweet Betty way.

He wanted to drag her away and kiss her senseless.

She sat back down and he looked to her "you ok?"

She nodded, "mhm...just needed to freshen up."

He nodded. She cut herself some of the apple pie and he nearly died when she took a small bite, hearing how she obviously enjoyed it. "_Mmm…_ Papi, this pie is _delicious_!"

Ignacio smiled "I thought about making those bunuelos your Mami loved to make, but since you weren't going to be coming, I decided to make the pie. Your mami always liked when I would add the spices she used for her bunuelos with the filling"

Betty smiled, looking to Hilda who was also smiling at the sweet notion.

For the next ten minutes as everyone finished up their desserts and started clearing everything, Daniel was struggling to keep his thoughts clean.

He was having very naughty thoughts about Betty that he knew he shouldn't be having, especially surrounded by their families, no less.

He drank a _lot_ of cold water.

Finally once everyone was cleaning up, he busied himself by helping pack some of the leftover food.

When he walked over to put some in the fridge he was so distracted that he bumped into Betty making her fall back, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, however that went horribly wrong when she wrapped _her_ arms around him to steady herself, pulling him down with her.

Somehow he landed underneath her, "uuhhh" he groaned.

Her eyes grew "oh my God, Daniel, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He looked at her "why are you sorry? I was the one who bumped into you, Betty. Are you okay?" He whispered, his hand coming up to her face.

Betty's heart was pounding, both from the crazy fall, and the fact that she was on top of Daniel, and he had his hand on her face looking at her in the most amazing way.

"Omg, AB, are you alright?" Justin said as he rushed over to them. Hilda laughed "I'd say yes, but you tell me, huh Betty?" She teased.

DJ stood over now and said "Oo la la, papa, you saved Betty!"

The three of them laughed. Her father came over and said "dios mio, Betty! What on earth happened?"

Hilda grinned "oh, you know, Papi, Betty was her usual clumsy self, an Mr Hero over here caught Betty, but still managed to make it on the floor."

Betty blushed as she sat up and helped Daniel up. They looked to each other "sorry" they laughed. Daniel stood up, holding his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his and when he pulled her up he placed his hand to her waist, looking at her with a warm smile. She felt like the world was spinning as she stared at him.

That was until her sister teased her again "ooo"

Betty blushed as she moved out of Daniel's space and shoved her sister "Hilda! You're so annoying!"

Justin and DJ snickered, when Alexis came over and slapped Daniel's shoulder "haha, wow, Danny, there were some serious fireworks just now. Do you have a crush? I wouldn't be surprised, I've always seen how you are around her. I say go for it! She clearly makes you a nicer person."

Daniel felt flustered, but said "uh… hey, so, I'm glad you were able to stop by." He changed the subject; Alexis smirked, but said "me too"

After about another hour of everyone sitting around talking and sharing stories, they were starting to head out. "Daniel, mijo, I believe we'll be on our way"

Daniel got up and shook his hand "sure, thanks so much Mr Suarez." Ignacio surprised him with a hug, but held him a moment longer saying "I don't know what is going on between you and my daughter."

Daniel blushed "oh uh, there's noth-"

Ignacio smiled "I give you my blessing, but just know if you hurt her-"

Daniel cut him off "uhh you don't have to worry, Mr Suarez, I would never hurt Betty, I lo-uh… like her too much and besides, I'm not sure what's going on…" he felt a little flustered, then looked to Betty who was saying goodbye to his mom. He smiled, his heart skipping, when Ignacio chuckled as he patted his arm "good luck, mijo. And you know, you can call me Ignacio."

Daniel nodded with a smile as he looked to him "sure. Thanks again."

"Good night and thanks so much Mrs Meade, for everything." Betty said as she hugged the woman again. "Of course, Betty, you know you're like a daughter to me" she shot her a playful wink, and Betty blushed realizing what she was insinuating.

"Uhm"

Claire laughed "Have a good night, Betty."

"Thanks"

Hilda and Justin came over and hugged her "Ee, Betty thanks for this. We had so much fun!"

Justin grinned "Yah, this was way more fun than that year Walter crashed our thanksgiving and you giving dance lessons to Daniel over the phone." He teased. Betty blushed. Hilda shot her a wink "oh, Betty, it seems some things never change, huh"

"What do you mean?"

Hilda and Justin looked to each other for a second before they sang "Daniel needs youuu", then burst into laughter. Betty blushed pushing them toward the door "okay goodbyee!"

They laughed, saying bye to Daniel, Hilda shooting him a wink as she left. Betty rolled her eyes. She said bye to her father, blushing when he looked between her and Daniel with his eyebrow raised. She felt like her face was heating up but said "good night, Papi. I love you. Thanks for coming here"

He chuckled and hugged her tightly "te quiero, mija. Your mami would be so happy to see you like this"

Betty's eyes were glossy as she pulled away "like what?"

He smiled "surrounded by people who love you"

Betty bit her lip, fighting back her tears as she hugged him "thanks"

Once her family and his left, she was saying bye to DJ when he said "wait, Betty, I have to get something from my room!"

"Ok" she laughed wondering what he was getting. She picked up her coat by the door, but was surprised when Daniel took it from her. She looked to him and saw that he was holding it open for her.

She smiled and turned, slipping her arms in as he placed it on. When she turned to face him, her heart raced as he slowly grabbed the ties, looking at her the whole time. She thought he was going to tie it for her but surprised her when he pulled her to him with them causing her to gasp when his arms wrapped around her holding her against him.

Her hands landed on his chest as her heart pounded like a drum; and he looked at her with the most gorgeous smile. "Thanks Betty"

She blushed, a smile forming "you're welcome"

He grinned "you're so amazing to do this"

She had butterflies but said in a softer voice, "you're welcome"

His grin became a flirty smirk, and he had his lips inches from hers "Hmm, if that's the case, can I please kiss you again?" His voice was low and sounded so dreamy.

She blushed, feeling beyond flustered, but nodded, "mhm, you're welcome" she whispered with a smile.

He laughed, but when his eyes met hers, he leaned in for a kiss. She met his kiss with a passion that must have surprised him, because he stumbled back, but she grabbed at his shirt pulling him back to her, returning the electrifying kiss.

His hands made their way in her hair, giving her mind-numbing tingles all over, and fireworks to go off as he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

She was sure she was going to faint from the passion. His perfect lips, his warm touch, how freaking sexy he smelled, and how perfect their bodies seemed to fit together; it was all consuming her and she felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest.

Daniel was sure that he found his way to heaven. Kissing Betty again was like a fantastic dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

How passionate and amazing she was lit his heart on fire. He literally saw fireworks. His heart pounded when she ran her hands through his hair pulling him in even closer, if that was possible.

How was his Betty so damn hot?

Her lips tasted like cinnamon. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get enough of kissing her.

After a minute, they heard a very loud "ehm, helloooo!"

They broke apart, Betty blushing brightly, her breaths shortened and Daniel seemed just as breathless and looked to DJ "uh...damn, sorry kid" he ran his hand through his hair feeling like his mind literally evaporated into thin air.

DJ laughed heartily "oh mon dieu! You both are very crazy!" He laughed "I must call Justin!" He said as he picked out his phone, but handed Betty a small gift.

"What's this DJ?" She was still incredibly flustered and breathless, but was excited when he said "I made it for you, Betty. Merci d'etre si amiable"

"Aww, thanks DJ…" she opened the small box that was wrapped with some magazine pages. She felt it was oddly fitting. Her eyes lit up when she pulled out a beautiful sparkly snowflake ornament.

"Aww, DJ, did you make it?"

He nodded with a smile. She put it back in the box and hugged him tightly "thanks so much sweetie. It's beautiful"

He smiled and said, "Now, I must call Justin. Au revoir, Betty!" He laughed as he rushed off to his room. She looked to Daniel, blushing, her heart racing again. He smiled and took her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand, as their eyes held.

"You should put the ornament on the tree," he suggested, his voice still a little choppy. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile "Yah"

She nodded "ok" she walked over to the Christmas tree, the butterflies inside as he followed her to it. She took the ornament out and placed it on the tree, giving it a small spin as she admired it.

Daniel watched Betty, the feeling that overcame him seemed to hit him like a bullet. He had feelings for Betty. Hell, he was probably in love with her. She looked to him with a smile, "uhm… I should probably go"

He nodded "Yah, I guess. Uh, you still want to go out right?"

She looked at him in wonder and he said "uh...I mean, with me and DJ?"

She nodded "mhm of course. If that's still ok"

He smirked "ok? It's more than ok, Betty. Hell, I'm lying because I want it to be a date"

Her eyes grew in surprise "a date?"

He shrugged "uh, Yah, I know it sounds crazy. I mean we're going to be running around with DJ pretending to be tourists, but-"

She cut him off "then, it's a date"

His eyes lit up "really?"

She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile "mhm…"

He grinned "great! I promise I'll take you on a real date, too! But I figured maybe this could still be-Whu" she cut him off when she pulled at his tie, leading him all the way under the mistletoe.

He smirked when she glanced up with a flirty smile, but was surprised when she pulled him to her for a kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

DJ rolled his eyes when he came into the room, the phone on speaker as he said "Oh mon dieu, elles sont kissing encore sous le mistletoe!"

Hilda and Justin laughed on the other end. "Oh my God, I told you, once we left they'd have each other" Hilda stated knowingly. Justin laughed "they are so bad at hiding it. AB has always been crazy for Daniel and he is always _needing_ her."

Hilda and Justin sang "Daniel needs me!"

DJ laughed heartily.

Betty and Daniel finally pulled apart and said "We hear you!"

DJ laughed as he ran into his room again. Daniel looked to Betty, then laughed, making her start laughing. "I'm going now."

"Damn!" He said. She looked to him with a smile, then walked over to the door as she said. "Call me for that date"

He nodded as she looked to him once she reached the door "definitely."

She bit her lip, as she stared at him "hopefully soon?"

He grinned as he pulled her to him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as he whispered "how about this weekend?"

She hugged him closer "perfect"

"Perfect" he whispered and she wanted to melt at the smoothness in his voice. She pulled away "ok"

He smiled "ok…"

She laughed and pushed him back "ok goodbye!"

He chuckled "bye"

When she walked out and he closed the door she leaned back against it and sighed. Daniel was on the other side of the door, leaning against it, this goofy grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**There for You**_

_**hope you guys don't mind that this is a holiday story!**_

_**hope you enjoy! happy new year!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

DJ watched as his dad changed shirt after shirt and asked him repeatedly if he looked good. DJ rolled his eyes; his dad could be really dramatic at times.

"Hey, you made the reservations at that one place, right? I think she will love it." Daniel asked nervously as he put on his blazer.

DJ rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress his smile at how frantic he was being over their 'date' with Betty. "Yes, mon dieu, papa, sil vous plait, Betty already likes you!"

Daniel became somehow even more nervous, "DJ, please, I uh, just wanna look good and make sure Betty has fun is all."

DJ rolled his eyes again. "Betty will love this place, certainement, et nous avon many fun things we shall do today."

Daniel sighed as he came over next to DJ, finally looking like he managed to put together something to wear. "Yah, you're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just Betty"

DJ grinned and winked "c'est because you're in loveeee." He teased.

Daniel's face became warm and his heart was doing some funny things since he woke up, thinking about Betty and their 'date'. "what uh…"

DJ shook his head, already stopping his dad from protesting "c'est vrai! I'm not a blind man, I can see you when you look at Betty et how you flirt with her, papa! et uh… the kissing!" He smirked. Daniel pushed him toward the door "alright, alright, fine so...I _may_ have a _slight_ crush on Betty."

DJ looked at his dad with his eyebrow raised. Daniel rolled his eyes "alright, fine! I think I'm crazy about her, but I uh… I'm not sure what uh...how this all…it's all just really confusing."

DJ grinned, as his dad walked out, "don't worry. I will make it simple" he said to himself, having discussed a 'plan' with Justin and Hilda and arranged with his grand'mere Claire.

His papa will surely be a silly man in love by the end of the night! This was going to be fun!

Betty was currently attempting to get dressed and was super excited to be spending the day playing tourist with Daniel and DJ. They were going to be here any minute and she was still not properly ready.

Okay, so she was also somewhat nervous. This was 'sort of' a date.

She picked out garment after garment, tossing them all over the bed and floor, feeling really unsure how she wanted to look. She wasn't sure if she should stick with a casual look, or dress _nice _or a combination. She was no good at this fashion stuff no matter how much her friends and family tried to help her.

She finally settled on white t-shirt that had "love' in red polka dots printed across the front and a pair of dark navy denim jeans, and a cute blue and red patterned scarf. They _were _going to be running around all day, afterall. She should be comfortable.

She looked in the mirror and smiled; she was so excited that she'd be getting her braces off soon. She wished her appointment could have been before her date so she could surprise Daniel, but nonetheless she was so excited to hang out with Daniel all day. She had missed him.

She had butterflies remembering their intense and amazing kisses, and how wonderful their combined holiday turned out. She had an amazing day with him and DJ and their families; and he had made her feel so special, somehow. Not to mention he was insanely charming and handsome. A loud knock on her door startled her out of her daze.

_Shoot_!

They were here already!

She quickly tried to put on her glasses and then her boots as she rushed out of her room and tripped over the foot of her end table and knocking over her coat rack by the front door making a loud thud.

"Betty? Are you ok?" Daniel called from the other side of the door.

She was flustered as she flung the door open with an exasperated breath, her hair fell over her face in places. DJ and Daniel shared a look then both gave her teasing smiles.

She blushed, feeling very flustered. Daniel chuckled as he came in helping her place back the obviously fallen coat rack while DJ helped pick up her coats and jackets snickering as he hung them up.

Daniel then looked to Betty with a fond smile, his heart lifting as he swept some of her hair that was in her face and out of place behind her ear. "You're so freaking cute! Let me guess, you tripped on the way to the door and knocked over the poor coat rack, huh?"

Betty blushed while DJ laughed "you are very clumsy Betty"

Her face was on fire as she said "no…"

Daniel laughed outright "you are, too, Betty! That's part of your charm, though!"

She blushed as she shoved his shoulder "meanie!"

He smiled as he checked her out, "you are so adorable" he surprised her by pulling her in for a hug. She found herself returning his perfect embrace, her face warming when they pulled apart to see DJ smirking as he watched them.

"So… DJ! Are you excited?" She was feeling super nervous again, trying to distract her heart from how crazy it was acting as she tried to take sneaking glances at Daniel.

Boy, did the man look good!

He was so hot!

He seemed to be looking extra gorgeous today in the charcoal grey coat he had, these dark jeans and his hair was styled a bit differently. She nearly sighed as she looked to him instead of paying attention to DJ as he said cheerfully "oui! I'm very excited. I get to see New York et uh…." DJ was very quick to notice she was watching Daniel.

"Betty!" He called loudly, then rolled his eyes. She blushed looking back to him, "sorry, uh...yah, I'm really excited too."

Daniel smirked as he watched Betty. She was looking way too damn cute. He loved her more casual fun outfit, and she looked really pretty with her straightened hair and her signature red glasses.

"Papa, we must go. We shouldn't be late!" DJ said noticing the time.

Daniel nodded "shit, you're right."

"Where are we going?"Betty asked, excitedly.

DJ and Daniel both grinned "it's a surprise!"

Betty's eyes lit up in curiosity "oo, ok...I can't wait to see!"


End file.
